Worthy
by maddy321123
Summary: Both Bulma and Vegeta take a moment to consider how they're relationship began and where it's headed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! I have been addicted to reading fanfiction for quite some time now and finally found myself inspired enough to try and write my very first fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Worthy**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Why?_ They'd all looked at her with the same resounding question on their minds. _Why him of all people_? The prince of a dead race. The monster who had stood against them just months ago. The same monster who watched her friends die with amusement gleaming in his eyes. Yes, he was a monster, of this they were all sure. But she wasn't. She stood there with a defiant look in her eyes, filled with the same fiery passion she frequently summoned whenever an obstacle met her path. She was a genius. The most brilliant mind the world had seen. She let nothing sway her when her mind was made up.

"Bulma, how can you let a monster like that in your life?" there the word was again. Monster. She had met many monsters in her life. Those who pursued power, those who sought to destroy others. She was no stranger to grief and loss. But the monsters she had faced were not him. When she looked into his endless obsidian eyes she saw the same passionate fire reflected back to her. The fire that drove her to success even though at times the obsession would consume her.

"He will only hurt you, Bulma!" her eyes met that of her ex-lovers' and for a brief moment she only felt pity. He was once her first love, but over time she realised what they had was never enough. It was teenage love and that's why they could never last. They grew up together, learning how to navigate the world, but as they discovered more of what the world had to offer she began to realise he didn't fit into her future. She loved him, that would never change, but she was not in love with him. She was a driven person, always seeking the next challenge. She would obsess over inventions, losing herself completely into a project. He was too complacent. He did not share her drive and was content with what they had. She needed him to evolve with her, but he did not want to change, and she would never wish for him to have to.

"What can you possibly see in him?" the accusing stare of her best friends' wife had her skin prickling in agitation. What did she see in him? Everything. The moment he had provided her the solution to wish Goku back from presumed oblivion, her opinion had forever been changed. He outsmarted her. No one had ever outsmarted her and so she invited him to stay with her. She opened her home to a killer without fear because she needed to know him, and over time she broke down his walls.

To begin with he was arrogant and rude and completely self-entitled. He would demand her to cater for his every whim. Demand she bend to his every will, but she wouldn't be bossed around. She was Bulma Fucking Briefs and she would make sure he knew her name, and so he'd call her woman and she'd call him an arsehole and they would fight every moment they were together. But in turn he would challenge her intellect, making her rise to meet every challenge he posed her. And in turn she would surprise him with her genius, though he would never admit it, his insults began to lose their bitter sharpness and animosity was replaced with respect.

The catalyst of their relationship occurred during the explosion of the gravity chamber. She faced the loss of the only person who was able to match her sharp tongue. The only person who didn't give a damn who she was. The only person who truly saw her for who she was and she was terrified because she did not know when she had lost herself to him.

From then on, their relationship changed. Looks lingered a little longer. Hands would brush passed each other. Previous heated arguments changed to casual conversation as they began to explore each other. He had to know how this weak earthling woman was able to move past his defences. How she managed to worm her way into his life and why he even allowed her to. And she, she had to know what more he could offer, this prince of all Saiyans and whether her obsession with him would find an end.

When they finally gave into their desires it was a rush she couldn't describe. Neither would admit who caved first for it was a joint display of carnal desire, and neither ever backed away from a challenge. He made her fall apart with ease, shouting his name with a need that couldn't be satisfied with one time. And so they continued their affair for months, satisfying each other's urges to explore the other. She had to have him in mind, body and soul. And although she had only captured his mind and body so far, wary of his reluctance to admit to having any shred of a soul left, she knew if she could have him open up, he would give it to her unconditionally. Because he worshipped her. He would never say it out loud but his actions were enough. The proud prince of all Saiyans would not lower himself for anyone, but then she was never beneath him. Where he had strength, she had her genius mind. Together they were an unstoppable force, more fearsome than any monster of their pasts.

Bulma returned her focus to her group of friends. Meeting their concerned, alarmed and disgusted set of stares. She then looked down at her stomach for just a moment, as she protectively cradled her growing child.

"Bulma, we just need to know why? Why him?" and she merely smiled at her short friend who she'd been to hell and back with. _Why him?_

"Because he's worthy" And with that she turned away from the shocked group and headed back home to be with him. _Vegeta. Her challenge. Her obsession. Her Prince._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and to those who have also reviewed it and given me feedback! You've all motivated me to keep going with it instead of leaving it as a one shot, hopefully I do not disappoint!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

His arms burned with exhaustion as he pushed himself off the ground once more. The force of the gravity was taking its toll and he could feel his fatigue grow. His body glistened with sweat whilst he attempted another kata, his form less than perfect. He was growing weak. Instead of pushing himself to his limits each day, he had been neglecting his training for _her_. He was sure that he was losing it as one thought continued to burn in his mind. _She's pregnant._ The impossibly weak woman was carrying his child. _His_. A mistake he should never have made. He grunted in pain as a blast shot from one of her bots, grazing his skin. He was furious. Releasing a ki blast at the last functioning bot, he destroyed it before powering down the gravity, breathing heavily as his muscles finally found relief.

It was useless. He couldn't train when his mind was so unclear. He was used to focusing all his thoughts on a single all-consuming goal. This used to be beating Frieza; destroying the lizard and making him suffer for what he had done to him and his people. When that clown Kakarot had taken his birth right, he had found a new purpose. He had to achieve the legendary status of a Super Saiyan himself, and then defeat his rival. It had all been so clear until _she_ forced her way into his life.

* * *

The blue-haired banshee. He was once foolish enough to believe that Frieza was that most terrifying creature the universe had to offer. But as time went on he began to believe that the banshee would have been able to reduce Frieza to nothing had they ever met. At the very least she could have made him deaf with all of her wailing. A smirk crossed his face as he thought of her. All his life he had fought evil beings capable of more heinous acts than any of these pathetic earthlings could even comprehend. He had prided himself in his ability to tear down enemies and prove himself the best. He was a strategist, he could look at a battle and break it down within minutes, plotting the course of action that would prove the most successful. And yet for all his brilliance he found himself losing against her. She was a true force to be reckoned with, and perhaps that's what had peaked his interest at the start.

This weak, vulgar woman had ensnared him into a dangerous game. The moment she invited him to stay with her with the promise of food and training equipment she had started them on a hazardous path. She didn't tremble like the rest did. Hell, she'd even flirted with him. The most dangerous man left alive in the universe and she didn't even flinch. She was insane, and that insanity only grew the longer he lived with her.

He had wanted to break her but she had enough pride to rival his own, refusing to act as his servant. He had needed her to tremble with fear like everyone else, to reinforce that she was just another weakling and the only reason she was still alive was because she served a purpose for him. But she didn't care. She would dismiss his demands and antagonise him whenever she could. And worse yet, he didn't kill her. She would constantly push him past his limits and he couldn't even raise a hand to hurt her, uncomfortable with the idea of marking her perfect skin.

He would spend hours training, trying to understand why he'd even cared enough not to harm her. He'd narrowed it down to one thing, she was the only creature on the filthy mudball of a planet he respected. Of course, he'd never tell her that. But she somehow knew. She read him like an open book, even though he was sure he gave her nothing. And the more he pushed her away the more she persisted in her mission to befriend him. He couldn't understand her motive. He was dismissive of her. He treated her like dirt and still she would greet him with a smile, followed by a verbal lashing over his manners. He had grown angry believing that her delinquent disregard for her safety had emerged from pity for him. But that wasn't it.

"I will never pity you Vegeta. You don't need it. You would not be the man you are today without your past. You are a survivor. That is something I can only admire…"

He had had her pinned against a wall, his eyes ablaze with hatred at the way she had tried to discuss his past, as if she had any right to make him relive that hell. But he had faltered when she had softly said that, because the woman did not lie. He saw it in her eyes as they filled with unshed tears. She truly believed him to be a better man than he was- and for just a moment he had wanted to be. So he had stormed off, locked himself in the gravity chamber and pushed himself as far as he could go until the damn gravity machine had exploded. He couldn't forget waking up to her sleeping form on the chair beside him. Though a large part of him believed she had ulterior motives, a very small part of him hoped that he was wrong, that the blue haired goddess could somehow redeem him from the hell he had known. That part of him was a fool.

From that day, he was sure she went out of her way to infuriate him even more. She was everywhere he went! A whirlwind of blue storming into his life every chance she got. He tried to avoid her, locking himself away to train for longer but the woman wouldn't be denied and would wait up late to join him for meals. It was during these private times that she would talk and on occasion he'd listen. In truth, he often got lost in her brilliance. Her mind exceeded his expectations as she would go about devising him greater training gear and new armour. Sometimes he'd even help her, discussing different technologies available in the universe, watching her cerulean eyes sparkle with excitement at the thought of what else could be out there. She had the most brilliant mind he had ever come across, but she faced setbacks with the technology available on her planet. Were he a better man he may have even considered showing her what the universe had to offer. But he wasn't. He couldn't care, he was incapable of being anything less than a monster.

Still she pursued him. The wicked wench was trying to break down his walls. Trying to entice him into a game he wouldn't play. But during their time together her scent became intoxicating. She'd grown bold with her actions and began to tempt him with casual touches, grazing her delicate fingers across his arms. When she'd meet him late at night for a meal she began to show more skin, coming down in delicate night gowns that barely covered her creamy thighs. She was a calculating minx and he was beginning to question his will power. What could be so wrong in engaging in a mindless fuck? He knew she wanted him. He could smell her arousal every moment she was around him. But he also knew her. Once would not be enough. Hell, he wasn't even sure if once would be enough for him either. He needed to taste her sweet nectar. He needed to hear her writhing in pleasure whilst screaming his name, and after many infuriating months he surrendered to her advances.

She was so much more than he had ever bargained for. Never had he engaged with another female. Not because he hadn't had the opportunity to, but because he would not lower himself to anything less than a Saiyan. But she was the closest thing in this universe to a Saiyan. Not only was their physiology almost identical, but her attitude was more head strong than any of the Saiyans he had ever met. Despite her non-existent ki, he was sure she would find a way to destroy weaker Sayains with that brilliant mind of hers. And so he lost himself to her, becoming addicted to her mind and body. He would have her create more bots and upgrades for his training by day, and then take her all night long. He knew he should stop but she made him feel alive. Hell, for once he felt something more than just anger.

* * *

He remembered the day he found out she was pregnant. She had avoided him for a solid week before he finally got sick of her behaviour and sought her out. The woman was many things, but a coward was not one, so he refused to let her hide from him any longer. That's when he had felt it. An overwhelmingly strong ki was coming from her. Only it wasn't hers. He knew immediately she was pregnant with his child. He was so shocked that he hadn't even realised he'd placed his hand on her stomach, trying to determine just how strong this child was. She'd watched him in anticipation as he'd pulled away, hand trembling slightly. It was a boy. He was having a son, and his son was more powerful than he had ever been at that age. One look into her vulnerable eyes and he'd fled. Too overwhelmed with foreign feelings to stay with her.

He'd flown to a mountain and simply stood there, gazing at the earth. His mind was racing. _He had a son._ He was more than some halfblooded weakling. He was strong. Stronger than he ever would have anticipated. But he wasn't a father. He did not know how to feel or nurture. Throughout his life, he only knew pain- how to both receive and give it. He'd lost himself to the madness of it all years ago, and it was not something he could separate himself from. But it was easier with her around. She didn't see him as a monster. Hell, she'd told him that on so many occasions he had wanted to believe it. Everyone feared him, but her. Would his son fear him as well?

He had brought his face to his hands, feeling lost once more on where to go next. But there was only one place he'd ever felt comfortable and that was in the arms of that blasted woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's an extra chapter on Bulma's thoughts in response to Vegeta leaving her. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

He'd left. He'd touched the growing bump that was their child and left. She still couldn't believe it. She'd avoided him for a week because she feared his reaction, and now that he knew everything all she felt was numb. _Why did he leave?_ She knew her pregnancy was a shock but she didn't think of him as a coward. He frequently bragged about how he never turned down a challenge and yet where was he? _Probably thinking of deserting the planet._ She frowned to herself, wondering if that's what he really wanted to do. He'd always said he'd leave the planet after the androids, it was possible he'd changed his mind. But that didn't seem like the Vegeta she knew. The Saiyan she knew would never pass up an opportunity to face a new enemy. Hell, he'd trained every day since he'd returned to Earth in preparation. Would he really throw that away? _Maybe._

She wasn't even sure she knew him well enough to judge his decisions. Except she was lying to herself. She knew him. She had memorised every scar on his body, and every story that went with them as he slowly opened up to her. She knew what had sculpted him into the man she knew today. What he didn't tell her, she pieced together from his nightmares. Too frequently had she heard him scream in his sleep, struggling to control the pain from his past. He had suffered like no other, but he never let that control him. They never spoke of his dreams. It was an agreement they never had to verbalize. When they began sleeping together he'd always made sure that he returned her to her bed before he too sort sleep. At first she thought he was disgusted at his weakness in pursuing her with the same vigour that she pursued him. She became obsessed with the idea of making him stay, until the night she'd fucked him into exhaustion. She had awoken to his screaming. In her panic she tried to wake him, but he reacted on instinct and gripped her wrist so tightly he fractured it. When he awoke to her shrieking he had stared at her with a look of horror and disgust. She would later learn that the disgust he expressed was at his lack of self-control. He never apologised, though she suddenly found him helping her around the lab, making sure she didn't have to lift anything with her injured arm. That was the thing with Vegeta. He didn't need to verbalise what he was thinking, because he expressed himself to her through his actions.

However, at this point in time knowing him provided her with little comfort. She sat on the floor of her room, still frozen in the spot he had found her, a million thoughts racing through her mind. _Could she do this alone?_ She'd entertained the idea of raising this child on her own frequently throughout the past week. She was the richest woman on the planet, it wasn't that she didn't have the means. She already knew her parents would support her, her mother adored Vegeta for reasons unknown to Bulma. Her father admired his work ethic and always trusted in his daughter's decisions. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to do this alone. She'd always imagined that when she were pregnant it would be with a loving husband at her side. For many years she had thought Yamcha would be that man, but now she wished it was Vegeta. She didn't need him, not really. She could do this alone, but she didn't want to and she knew the reason why. She'd been running from the truth for so long now because its ramifications frightened her. _She loved him._

She loved him in a way she thought impossible mere months ago. But he wouldn't love her back. She wasn't even sure if he was capable of loving another. She knew he cared for her even though he'd deny it, but it couldn't grow into anything more. He was too hardened for love. She knew he'd grown up alone. He was beaten and tortured until no feeling was left in him except anger. She was sure he'd only survived those years with Frieza because of his pride. He may have been mocked for it by her friends, but they didn't understand. Vegeta had nothing. His pride was the only thing he could hold on to in order to continue fighting. She was convinced no other could survive his upbringing. They would have begged for death. Even Goku, one of the strongest men she knew, would not survive it. As a child he was innocent, and each time he came across the evil in the world it shook him to his core. His sweet mind would not have withstood Frieza's terror.

It was eating her up inside to acknowledge this. In a way, she was mourning for what could have been. In another life, perhaps they could have been happy together. Or they may never have met, and he'd have married some Saiyan slut. She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought, refusing to believe he could be with anyone but her. Of course the more logical side of her brain said she was a fool, but just once she didn't want to know it all. She wanted to be wrong. Kami she hoped she was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've decided to include an extra chapter on Bulma's thoughts after Vegeta runs off after rinding out she's pregnant. So chapter 3 is now chapter 4. I think it's more interesting to read as you bounce back between their two perspectives but let me know what you think! Thanks again for all of the support x**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

As he touched down on her balcony, he could hear the quiet sobs of the woman. In the time he had stayed at Capsule Corp he'd heard her wail on numerous occasions. Often it was because of the weakling, who she thankfully had ended things with a few months after his arrival. But he had never heard the quiet sound of defeat she made in that moment. As he peaked through her window he could see her huddled on her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees with her head resting on them. Her whole frame shook as her quiet song of sorrow played in his ears. _Did I do this?_ The question played on his mind as he approached the door, unsure of how to proceed. He had never comforted someone in his life, and he'd be damned if that changed, but there was something about that scene that seemed unnatural. The woman was the liveliest creature he'd ever met and the way she reeked of defeat did not suit her. Not willing to dwell on the thought any longer he entered the room, his footsteps too quiet to alert her of his presence. She only became aware of him when the weight on the bed shifted, causing her to lean into his body. She had been quickly startled but before she could process what was happening his arm shifted around her, pulling her close.

"Crying doesn't suit you" was all he managed to say as her cerulean eyes captured his.

"Ve-vegeta?" She whispered, her voice strained from holding back another sob. She looked terrible. Her eyes were red and agitated, but after realising that he was studying her, she quickly composed herself, wiping away the last of the moisture from her eyes.

"Woman, why are you crying?" He was as impatient as ever. He didn't do emotions, and the situation he found himself in made him uncomfortable.

She studied him for a moment, trying to understand why he had returned. "You left." Hearing those two words made him frown. _So,_ _this was because of my reaction before._ He wanted to roll his eyes but was not in the mood for another one of her overreactions.

"I needed time to think." She was still studying him, trying to gauge what he was thinking. He could see she was trying to think of a response, but words were failing her. "You did not tell me you were pregnant".

He watched as her gaze sharpened, the familiar fire returning to her. "You didn't give me a chance!" _Anger._ Now this was an emotion he understood well.

"You avoided me for a week! If I had not confronted you, you would still be hiding like a coward." He deliberately spoke harshly, hoping to set her off, because an angry Bulma was far easier for him to handle than a defeated one.

"Well based on your reaction before is it any wonder why I didn't know how to tell you!" She moved off the bed and began pacing. "I didn't plan this Vegeta. We. Did. Not. Plan. This." She emphasised each word as she put her head in her hands for a moment, before exhaling. "I know you don't want a child. Hell, I know you don't even want me. But it happened and I'm prepared to live with our actions. I'm keeping this child and I do not expect you do be involved…" she stopped for a moment, wiping another tear from her eye. "But I just need to know how you feel about this. I'm not asking you to love me. I'm not even asking you to love this baby. I just need to know what you're thinking."

He could see the pleading in her eyes, and he shifted uncomfortably. Of course, she needed an answer, the woman always needed to know everything immediately. She was the most impatient creature he'd ever met, asides from himself. His gaze shifted to her stomach as he once more sensed the strength of their child. "The child's strong."

He watched her roll her eyes, muttering a few choice curses under her breath, all of which he could hear. "And? What does that mean Vegeta? Does that make this child worthy enough to be yours?" The last part came out with quite a bit of bite as she embraced her fiery nature once more.

"The Saiyans were meant to die with me. I did not intend to ever have children. Half breeds were considered abominations to my people" his tone was harsh, as the tension in the air began to grow.

"Fuck you. I do not care about what any of your people would think of MY CHILD. This child will share my brilliance and your strength. Your people would not a stand a chance."

As much as her disrespect angered him, he felt himself smirk at her response. This was the woman he had grown to tolerate. "You're right. This child will be powerful but I am not a father. I'm not your mate. I'm a warrior."

He watched her ponder his response for a brief second before she too began to smirk. "Oh Vegeta, you're right. I suppose I don't need any of those things from you." She crawled next to him on the bed. Her eyes gleaming with mischief as she ran her fingers across his arm. "I'm Bulma Briefs. The most desired woman on this planet. I could find myself a partner in seconds and as for this child, it won't need a father. I am not afraid of doing this on my own, or have you forgotten my brilliance?"

She was challenging him. She wanted him to know she didn't need him, and whilst he should have felt relieved he could feel the animal inside of him begin to growl. "I won't let you allow any other man to foolishly think he can raise my child."

She had scoffed at this, her eyes darkening with intent. "Did I ask you permission? If you don't want me I am sure as hell not going to wait around."

He could see what she was doing, but the idea of her with another left him with a feeling of disgust. _When did I start caring?_ He grimaced for a moment at his own weakness, but the need to possess her was starting to grow stronger. "No other man can tolerate your infuriating nature."

That's it. Every fibre of his being prickled with anticipation as he realised he'd played into her trap. Of course, knowing her brilliance, he wondered if he ever had a chance. "What are you saying Vegeta?" Bulma leaned in and whispered seductively, her leg hooking around his own "Are you the only man who can have me?" He was definitely screwed. He didn't understand why he couldn't just let the banshee go. Maybe after years of abuse he had become a masochist. But the thought of another man touching her skin, of sharing her bed or raising his child made him sick. The woman seemed to catch on to his internal struggle as she let out a breath, preparing to lay her cards on the table. "Listen Vegeta, I don't want to fight, so I'll only say this once. You already know I care for you. I've given you everything I have and I'm giving you this one last chance. Do you want me to give up on everything we have, everything we could have? Because I will. It will be hard but I can do it. I can raise this child alone and never burden you with either of us again. Or you can stay. You don't need to swear your undying love to me, I just need to know if you will agree to see how this goes?"

He sat there deep in thought, trying to process what she was saying. She was being reasonable. She was giving him an out but somehow that didn't feel right either. It's not like he wanted another. He had gone his whole life without needing any female. But she wasn't just any female, and dammit he'd grown to feel something for her, even if he could never say it out loud. "I don't want any other male near you or our son."

Her eyes widened at the mention of their child "Our son! We're having a son?" After seeing him nod her face lit up with joy and she launched herself at him. If not for his sharp reflexes he may have toppled over as the women giggled with happiness. She suddenly paused, still processing what he said. "You don't want any other male near us, is that your way of saying you're sticking around?" Again, she watched for his reactions, but he made no effort to speak. Instead he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It wasn't their usual kiss filled with lust and desire. Instead it was soft, the gentlest kiss he'd ever given her.

"Mine" was all he whispered, as he peeled back her nightgown, preparing to lose himself to her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry about the delay, I kept changing the direction of this chapter! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed this story, I really appreciate it! x_**

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

 _Mine._ The simply word uttered the previous night still rang through her mind. Bulma let out a sigh of contentment as she sat by her window, slowly drinking her morning coffee (currently decaf due to a certain baby Saiyan growing inside of her). Her mind wandered back to the way Vegeta had treated her last night. He'd been so gentle with her when they'd slept together that the scientist in her was struggling not to dissect what it meant. Was that his way of saying he loved her? She doubted that, still unsure if he knew how to love. But it did mean something and for now that was more than enough.

She gazed at the gravity machine slowly humming away as her prince trained. He had left her early in the morning, unwilling to break his routine and she was almost grateful. She knew Vegeta and was well aware of how long it took to make any progress with him. He was always resistant to change, so keeping their routine as normal as possible meant there was a greater chance he'd stick around. She'd been prepared for him to walk away from her. She was so sure at the time he'd simply return only to leave in the Capsule Corp spaceship again. She was glad she had been wrong but part of her still worried he'd wake up one morning and decide she wasn't enough. She frowned at the thought. _When did I become so pathetic?_ She almost growled at herself.

Vegeta may be a prince but that didn't mean she wasn't worthy enough to be with him. If anything, he was lucky she gave him the time of day. Kami knows other men would give anything to be in his position. But she supposed that's what drew her to him. He didn't care about her status. He didn't care about her money (that's not to say he didn't enjoy the equipment it provided him). Hell, he didn't even care about how she looked. She knew she was beautiful, blessed with wonderful genes from her eternally youthful mother, but even then, she always felt the need to impress those around her. Perfect makeup, perfect hair, perfect clothes. Vegeta cared for none of it. For once she felt that she was enough. _Perhaps that's why I let myself fall for that brute._ She ran her hand through her hair, thinking about what this all meant. No one knew about her and Vegeta. She hadn't even told her parents yet, though she was sure her mother somehow knew anyway. It wasn't that she was ashamed. It's just what she had with Vegeta seemed so fragile. They'd never even discussed what they were. They both enjoyed the physical side of their relationship and had never considered anything more than that. But things were different now. They were going to have a son and as happy as she was about the previous night she still needed to elaborate on a few details. If she was his, did that mean he would be open to a few minor changes to their relationship?

She looked around her room, noting that he had only ever spent a few nights in there with her. She knew that for some reason he wasn't very fond of the space but she wasn't entirely sure why. It wasn't that he objected too much with her spending the night with him anymore. They had spent countless nights together in his room with little complaint from him. That was the first kink she needed to fix in their complicated relationship. If he wanted her to be his then she needed them to share a room. It didn't have to be her room, or his, hell he could have any room in the house that he wanted, but she needed to share it with him. For now that's all she needed. Well there was one other detail she had been avoiding. She placed her mug down and rested her head against her knees. _I have to tell them._ She grimaced at the thought but her parents needed to know. She wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy forever, and at least if they knew she wouldn't have to hide her relationship any longer.

With her mind made up she decided she was finally ready to face the day ahead. Vegeta would still be training for several more hours so she had time to prepare for their conversation. That meant finding a way to ensure he'd be in a good mood. She needed to make sure a feast was waiting for him, knowing that all Saiyans are more reasonable on a full stomach. She would also finish up the new armour she had been building him. _Who am I kidding, he's going to see straight through me._ She groaned in frustration, too miserable with herself for growing so pathetic. _I've already given him everything, he can at least give me this._ She let out a breath and stood up, thinking once more about the best course of action. _Vegeta would never hesitate in making demands. The damn Saiyan has too much pride for that_ and so do I! _I'm Bulma fucking Briefs! Getting him to agree to this will be a piece of cake!_ Perhaps she didn't entirely believe in her pep talk, but regardless she walked over to her closet and threw on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a low-cut t-shirt. If she was going into battle she needed some sort of leverage and she knew he couldn't resist her body. She blew a lock of hair out of her face and readied herself to storm the gravity chamber!

 _This is a terrible idea._ She mentally chastised herself as she approached the huge dome chamber, already aware that interrupting his training wouldn't help her cause. However, never a patient woman she refused to allow herself to stew on her thoughts any longer. She knocked several times, knowing Vegeta would be well aware of her presence by now. She heard the gravity power down and watched as the door began to open, revealing a very hot, sweaty and seemingly annoyed prince.

"Woman, you'd better be dying." He glared at her with his usual, _why must you be so infuriating_ look, but it had little effect on her now. She could feel her adrenaline pumping, ready to take him on.

"There are a few things I wanted to discuss with you about last night." She watched his reaction as he crossed his arms and considered her for a moment before he began walking back in the gravity room, his pace slow so that she'd follow him. He found a spot on the wall to lean on as he observed her expectantly, waiting for her to get on with it. Taking his silence as encouragement she continued, "You said I was yours, so I gather that means you accept that we are in some form of a relationship, am I right?" She watched him study her, his obsidian eyes unravelling all her nerves as he considered her question. She was beginning to regret this.

"I said you are mine, I never said I was yours woman." He finished his statement with a smirk as Bulma's shock quickly turned to outrage.

 _That arrogant idiot!_ She began to see red as she huffed. _He did not just say that_. She could feel her hands tremble in fury, staring at the arrogant prince before her. _So he thought he wasn't hers._ "Listen here Vegeta!" Her voice began to rise as she poked him in the chest, "You cannot own me unless I own a part of you too! You may be the high and mighty Saiyan Prince, but let me tell you, I'm Bulma Briefs, the closest thing this planet has to royalty! I am not some toy for your amusement!" The fire in her eyes flickered at him expectantly, as he shifted off the wall and went to stand in front of her, their lips almost touching.

"Oh? Is that right? And how could you hope to stop me from taking what I want from you?" His voice came out seductively, as he pressed his groin against her, his unmistakeable erection making her lose focus on why she had come there in the first place. "You're completely powerless whenever you're around me."

Dammit, he was not going to win this. She knew what he was doing, he was too uncomfortable making a commitment so he was resorting to foul play. Well two could play at the game. She hooked her leg around his waist and pulled him closer, capturing his lips in her own. He greedily responded, gripping her arse as he lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. As his hands moved to the waistband of her jeans she cut off the kiss and looked him in the eyes. His heated was clouded with lust, but still he eyed her carefully. "If I am yours then you are mine." She breathed out as she waited for his reaction. He didn't look away from her as he seemed to consider what she was saying.

"You don't know what you're asking for. I can't be what you want me to be." His words were soft, and she waited expectantly for him to elaborate, though he seemed lost in thought.

"I meant what I said last night Vegeta, I'm not looking for a huge commitment from you right now. I know you've already given me more than I ever thought possible. I just want to know that you can make some small form of commitment. I'm not asking you to promise never to leave. I'm not asking for you to devote your time to me instead of your training. I know how much this means to you. All I'm asking is that if I am to be yours, then I need to know there is no one else. That you won't hightail it for some galactic whore anytime soon." She heard him chuckle, finding amusement in how vulnerable she just made herself. She was about to give him a verbal lashing when he kissed her again, silencing whatever curse she was about to make against him.

"Woman there is no other." He locked eyes with her once more as she felt her heartbeat continue to race inside her chest. _Was that his way of saying he was hers?_ Before she could utter the question, he pressed her against his body once more. "Now, we were in the middle of something before your ridiculous pestering." She gulped in anticipation as claimed her mouth once more, deciding she could bring up the other matters with him later. For now she had a hot sexy Saiyan on her hands, and she couldn't say no to that.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

She had too much of a hold on him, and what bothered him even more was that he let her. He kept allowing himself to get lost in her, to hell with the consequences. And now he'd even let her know of his loyalty. He was backing himself in a cage, and he didn't do well in cages. But hurting her seemed wrong as well.

 _If I am yours, then you are mine._

Her words rang through his mind once more as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He'd sworn he'd never let anyone own him. Frieza had taken so much pleasure in controlling him, taking everything he ever had. He had been so focused on maintaining the freedom he had gained with his death but she'd gotten in the way. The woman had claimed him, just as he had claimed her long ago. She was a spitfire. He admired her audacity, maybe that's why he let himself get lost in her madness. He needed her for more than just her body. The proof was undeniable as she still wouldn't leave his mind, despite him taking her several times mere hours ago.

He moved over to gravity console and increased it to 200x Earth's gravity. He needed to regain focus. He needed to train. With each kata he executed in the gruelling pressure of the gravity, the more at ease his mind was. There was one question he struggled to mute, and that was whether he could leave her behind. His every instinct told him he was making a mistake. He was a warrior, not some domesticated weakling. She was lucky he didn't destroy her and yet she still wanted more from him. He cursed the day he slept with her. The siren somehow captured a part of him and he was struggling to get it back.

 _I could always leave_. He'd thought about it again and again, especially when he found out she was pregnant. But then she had expected that. She had cried believing he would leave and that infuriated him even more. It made him question his honour. He hadn't planned on a child but then he never thought he'd meet someone worthy of his time. With the Saiyans gone, his race was meant to die with him. But she didn't care about that. She just about screamed that she didn't give shit about his race. She claimed that their son was already superior to any Saiyan born before. He couldn't deny she was right about that. Their son already had enormous potential based on power level alone. Kakarott's brat was a prime example of how much potential Saiyan hybrids have. If he managed to grow as intelligent as her, which he didn't doubt he would, he could be an unstoppable fighter. Perhaps even surpassing himself someday. Did it matter that he was half earthling? His father wouldn't have accepted him. But he didn't care about that. As far as he was concerned his father was a disgrace. He gave his own heir to Frieza because he was too afraid to face him. He would never forgive that.

The woman was a force to reckoned with. No doubt she would challenge any Saiyan who disapproved of her. For someone with no measurable amount of strength she was still not someone to be taken lightly. In another life if he was forced to choose between her and a Saiyan female, he'd be more inclined to take her. Maybe that's what sickened him. He'd dismiss his race for her. She was far more worthy of his time. He was sure she could outsmart any Saiyan with ease. She would never have bowed to a Tyrant. He'd observed her obsess over finding ways to improve his training so he could destroy the androids. She was not the type to give up.

Feeling his movements slow, he made his way to the gravity console and began powering it down. Relief washed over him as he gulped down several water bottles. His training was over for now. He could already sense her sitting in the kitchen. Part of him really wanted to avoid her and her questioning eyes, but his stomach came first. As he opened the door he was instantly greeted by the delicious smell of food, as a feast awaited him. He could feel himself salivate as he eyed all that lay before him.

"I thought you'd be hungry after all of that training." Bulma smiled at him as she walked over and placed a plate in his hands.

He gave the food a once over before turning back to her, offering her his trademark smirk, "only if you weren't the one who cooked this."

"Hey! My cooking is not that bad" The look he gave her instantly made her retract her statement, no doubt remembering the time she had made him sick. "Ok, my mother made this earlier and I just reheated it all for you. I promise it's safe". She hadn't even finished her sentence when he began to pile his plate up with food and started eating. He shouldn't have skipped lunch, though he was sure that if he hadn't, he would have ended up tangled up with her again.

As he finished up the last of his meal his gaze met hers. She grinned at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she moved off her seat and walked over to him, grabbing his hand. "I have something to show you." This peaked his interest as he followed her into her lab, fighting the urge to go shower as his curiosity got the best of him.

"What do you think? I think I really improved the fabric this time! It's much softer and a lot more durable!" She rendered him speechless for a moment as she handed him a new training suit. She was right, this was far superior to anything she had made in the past. It may have even be superior to the suits he knew as a child.

"Its adequate," was all he managed to say as he continued to toy with the fabric.

"Adequate?! Listen here buddy, that suit took me weeks to create! Its far superior to that flimsy suit you wore back on Namek!" She was fired up again. Kami he lived for moments when she was like this. He quickly placed the suit on her chair before sweeping the mess from her desk. Before she could utter another complaint he had her pinned to the table, his lips already devouring her own. He was getting lost in the moment until he felt her hands pushing at his chest. "Hey don't think you can distract me like that! You haven't even showered yet, and you are getting sweat and blood all over my clothes!" He wanted to growl at her but she was right, he looked awful. Seeing the frown mark his face she quickly pulled him back in for a chaste kiss. "I never said you had to shower alone," she winked. He would have rolled his eyes at how blatantly vulgar she was, but a certain bulge in his pants told him not to pass on this golden opportunity.

* * *

They were lying in bed, both exhausted from their last session when he felt the minx move to sit on his waist. He was trying to ignore the way her body felt pressed against his, but she wasn't in the mood to help as she slid down further in an attempt to get comfortable. He was about to engage her in another round when she cleared her voice, "So I was thinking, we spend an awful lot of time together in your bed…" he studied her, wondering where she was going with this. "Which by the way, why don't you like my room? You've only stayed in there a handful of times."

"Because you're a slob who owns too many things." He smirked as she rolled her eyes, muttering how he was impossible.

"Well I was thinking, what if we shared a room? It doesn't have to be mine. We spend so many nights together as it is so you can't say it would change much." He contemplated what she was saying, but wasn't fond of the idea.

"Woman, I already waste enough of my time with you."

She groaned in frustration much to his amusement as she dragged her hands down her face. "You are thinking about this all wrong. I see it as an opportunity. No more stalking into each other's rooms for sex. You could have me anytime you want." She whispered seductively as she leant down and nipped his ear. He could feel his groin twitch, but he wasn't going to give into her that easy.

"I can already have you whenever I want, what's the difference?"

She threw her hands in the air in exasperation, her ridiculous show bringing him dangerously close to laughing. "Oh please, I am not that easy"

That did it. He couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out at her ridiculous statement. "Woman, I can smell how wet you are every time I walk in the room." She blushed in embarrassment but quickly shook it off as she 'pinned' him to the bed.

"Yeah well you're no better! May I remind you just how tight your training gear is Vegeta! Because believe me, it leaves NOTHING to the imagination." He wanted to deny it, but despite his immense self-control, he found it hard not to become aroused around her. Instead he pulled her in his arms and rolled over so that she was pinned to the bed, a position he much preferred.

"Why does it matter which room we're in?" He honestly didn't understand the big deal. They lived in the same house. They fucked all the time. Kami knows why sleeping next to each other was something she bothered to care about.

"It doesn't. I just want to share one with you." He considered what she was asking for just a moment. On one hand he couldn't deny the benefits of having her there waiting for him. On the other hand, he had always lived in relative isolation and he wasn't keen on giving that up either. But the way her cerulean eyes seemed to sparkle as she gazed at him seemed to wear down his objections.

"Fine, but I'm not sleeping in your room and don't even think about bringing all of your useless junk in here."

"Fine! Your room is too small for my things anyway. So how about we pick a different room in the house? I know the perfect one! It's got a large balcony looking over the gardens and its got a huge walk in wardrobe for my things!"

He wanted to curse at the situation before he nodded, already tired of the subject. He leant in to kiss her, hoping the conversation was over, but of course there was more. There was no end to this woman's madness. "Oh Vegeta, I also wanted to tell my parents about us." That did it. He rolled off of her and sat up on the edge of the bed. He was feeling the beginnings of a migraine coming on.

"What is there to tell them?"

"Well I am pregnant, they are going to find out eventually. Plus, if we are sharing a room they will work it out anyway. I don't need anyone else to know, it would just be easier for me if they did." She moved over to him and lent on his back waiting for him to approve. He was fighting the urge to disappear but knew there was no point. She was right. She couldn't hide her pregnancy forever.

"Fine." Without another word he stood up, knowing the only thing that would bring back some balance in his life was to train. He didn't bother turning around when she questioned where he was going, knowing she was smart enough to work it out. If only the kid from the future had warned him about this woman. As far as he was concerned, she was a greater threat than those damn machines.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

She'd told her parents. They were quick to guess she was pregnant with Vegeta's child, her mother beaming with joy. Then the marriage talk started and Bulma began to regret telling her. Her father was fine with it, only asking if she was happy. But her mother insisted on knowing every detail of their relationship, which Bulma chose to not divulge to her. They'd both promised not to tell anyone else, knowing how scandalous the situation would be for the capsule corps heir. For now, she felt safe. Within the grounds of her home she could express herself how she wanted and not worry about sneaking around. She still had her concerns about telling her friends about her pregnancy one day, but that could wait until she could no longer hide it. She knew she would not receive the same level of support and at this point in time she didn't feel like defending herself for her actions.

She sat in her lab looking over new blueprints for improvements to the gravity chamber. Vegeta hadn't bothered demanding her for another upgrade since she had given him his new training gear but she could never be too prepared. Honestly, she liked the challenge he posed her. Sure, he had no manners at all, but he did push her to the limits of her brilliance by asking for her to produce concepts previously unknown to earth. And one by one she managed to create the impossible. She needed this. At least he saw her for more than just a pretty face. She sometimes wondered what her friends thought of her. She knew Yamcha had cared for her, but it often felt that he cared for her looks more than he appreciated her mind. Even Goku, she was sure he couldn't comprehend what she was capable of. He cared too much for strength and failed to see how useful she could be, though she'd always been there for each of his adventures. No, with her friends she had felt that they couldn't see her for what she really was. Then there was Vegeta. He was the most intelligent person she had met, asides of course from her father and herself. There was no fooling him. He was trained to determine one's potential. It made her often wonder how Goku was able to defeat Frieza over Vegeta. Goku always had such a natural talent for fighting, she could never deny that. But Vegeta had knowledge, he was so dedicated to his goals that she was surprised he hadn't become a super saiyan yet. But she knew it was only a matter of time. Nothing would ever hold him back. And so she continued to work on upgrades for him, because she would never stop him from reaching his goals.

* * *

After several hours of developing new software she decided it was time for lunch, her stomach growling harshly as she moved to exit the room. She could smell freshly baked pastries as she entered the kitchen, her mother having left them out for her and Vegeta. She wondered when the stubborn Prince would grace her with his presence. She didn't have to wonder for long though as he strode into the room, looking worse for wear.

"Kami Vegeta, were you trying to kill yourself?" Concern immediately washed over her as she noted the deep gashes in his left arm and torso. Before he could snap back and reply to her she was already at his side inspecting the damage. "Come on, this needs to be treated now." She watched as he glared at her, as if warning her to stop coddling him, but she didn't listen. Instead she grabbed his right hand and lead him into the medical room she had set up specifically for moments like this.

As they entered she gestured for him to sit down as she grabbed gauze and a washcloth. He never flinched as she inspected the damage. "You'll need to take off the suit so I can clean the wounds up properly." She expected a retort, but with a tired shrug he peeled off the top, masking his pain as he did. He did not utter a sound as she washed the blood off his wounds and began bandaging them up. She contemplated giving him stitches, but she knew from experience that he would heal quickly enough without them. She could feel a crease of worry appearing on her forehead as she finished tying the bandages, marvelling at how strong Vegeta was. "Why do you do this to yourself?" She found herself asking him. He didn't respond, only staring back at her with blank eyes. "You don't need to hurt yourself to become stronger. If anyone can become a super saiyan it's going to be you." His eyes widened for a moment, before all emotion left his face again. She knew he was uncomfortable. He was great in battle, in his element when they fought, but dealing with real emotions was something he had closed himself off from years ago. She decided to sit next to him, both of them on the edge of the bed.

She lent on his right side as she thought of what to say. She had expected him to get up and leave her like he usually did when he was hurt, but to her own shock he put his arm around her. "I don't know what else to do."

She hadn't expected his confession. He was always so sure of himself. She looked up at his face as he gazed back at her, trying to find the right words. "Vegeta, I know you can do this." And she did. She didn't know anyone more dedicated or deserving than he was.

"I've reached a plateau." He almost sounded defeated. She frowned at him before moving off the bed and standing in front of him. His gaze followed her and she tilted his chin up with her hand.

"Vegeta, you can do this. You're always getting stronger. Maybe all you need is a break. Let your body heal and we'll find you better ways to train"

"What's the point" concern flooded her as he uttered those words. She had never seen him so vulnerable.

She hated how he was speaking. She wasn't about to let him give up on something he had worked so hard for. "Ok, listen here mister. You're the prince of all saiyans. You do not give up. You are going to become a fucking super saiyan and you are going to defeat those damn androids. Hell, after that you can even defeat Goku, though if you kill him I'm going to make your life hell." She smirked as his eyes widened. "What happened to your whole, 'I'm better than everyone' attitude. If you weren't the best why would I waste my time! You're forgetting I'm Bulma Briefs. I'm the best this world has to offer. I won't lower myself for a weakling."

She seemed to have him in a trance as she continued her tirade. "what do I need to do to get your motivation back? Maybe a little world conquering? But it would be pointless. Let's face it I could conquer earth in a day." She was trying to think of a strategy to get him out of his slump. But the chuckle she heard brought her back to reality.

"Woman you're insane." She turned to him and saw glint return to his obsidian eyes.

"Oh am I? do you think I couldn't take over the world?"

She lent into him, their noses almost touching as she waited for a response. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her closer, his legs trapping her waist between them. "These pathetic Earthlings wouldn't stand a chance."

"Oh yeah? What if Goku and the others tried to stop me?"

"I'd kill them all."

She couldn't help the smile that graced her face, as she fought the urge to kiss him. "Why Vegeta, that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

The glare she was met with made her laugh for only a second before he claimed her lips. Kami she needed this, she needed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ugh I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was struggling to write this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has left feedback or have followed this story, it really helps to keep me motivated when I hit a writing slump x_**

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

"Hey Vegeta?" He watched her with intense eyes as she stretched outside on the grass, positioning herself beside him as he did another push up. "Say planet Vegeta was still around, would you marry some female Saiyan?" Her question caught him off guard as he paused in the air, looking over at her face. Her question was ridiculous, so he continued on with his routine as if she hadn't spoken. Never one to be ignored, she lent her head towards his face, expecting a reply "Is that your way of saying yes?"

He wasn't sure when their encounters had become so casual. But at some point in time he accepted that she played a role in his life. The powerful ki of their son was a constant reminder.

"Woman, I don't know what marriage is. If you're asking whether I would have taken a female Saiyan as a mate then yes. It's expected of the prince to produce an heir". He watched as she contemplated what he said, her frown making him want to know what she was thinking.

"Would it have been arranged?" On many occasions she asked him for details about his culture. He used to be wary of her questions, feeling like a science experiment that she wanted to exploit. But over time she'd used what little knowledge he'd share to aide her attempts to make him feel at home. He was sure that Earth would never be home for him, but a small part of him appreciated her effort. She and her parents were the only ones who accepted him him so freely.

"Yes, the strongest female Saiyan would have been chosen to ensure the heirs produced would be superior."

He watched her mull over his words, before a brilliant smile emerged. "What if you met me?"

He rolled his eyes. She was full of herself. "You're not a Saiyan"

Of course, he knew that wouldn't deter her. She seemed to consider his words before shrugging. "But I am brilliant. And gorgeous."

"You're insane, loud, vulgar…" he was enjoying listing her many faults when she nudged him in the gut with her foot.

"Oh like you're some prince charming! Honestly Vegeta, you know damn well how lucky you'd be to land someone like me!" That did it. He barked out a laugh as he looked at the ridiculous woman.

"You're talking as if you don't already throw yourself at me each day." He felt an added weight as she launched herself on his back.

"I do not throw myself at you!" Her playful tone wasn't lost on him as she as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Woman you just did." He could feel her move to hit him, so he swiftly turned his body so that he was on his back, sending her tumbling to the ground. He watched her struggle to get up, muttering several curses towards him as she moved to sit on his waist.

"I think you keep forgetting I'm pregnant Vegeta!"

"If the brat can't handle a fall he's no Saiyan." He watched her huff and blow a piece of hair out of her face as she moved to pin his arms. He didn't know why he found it so amusing when she tried to pretend she could over power him.

"You never told me what you'd do if you met me" she whispered in his ear, knowing how it made him feel. She was taking advantage of his good mood, but he couldn't pretend to care.

"I suppose you'd make a decent concubine" He couldn't help but chuckle as she slapped him across the shoulder, biting down on her own scream as her hand throbbed.

"What are you made of?!" He took the opportunity to sit up, staring back at the foolish woman as she straddled his waist.

"It's like you keep forgetting who you're dealing with." Her cheeks burned a deep scarlet in anger as she took in a breath.

"No, you're forgetting who you're dealing with! Bulma Briefs would never be a concubine." She crossed her arms in smug satisfaction.

"So you want to be my Queen?" The tone of his voice changed as he watched the blush creep up on her cheeks.

"No. I never said that."

"So you won't stand to be a concubine and you don't want to be a queen. What do you want woman?"

"You." He couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at her response. "Geez Vegeta, I'm not some whore desperate to lay with a prince. I could care less about being royalty. I make my own status, I don't need someone else's. I just want you because for some unknown reason I, I care about you." He lay there uncomfortably as she watched him. He hadn't missed the meaning of her tone. He knew she felt too much for him and he still didn't understand why he let her get close to him. However, he couldn't deny that there was something about this silly female he'd grown to care about. He'd only just accepted that he cared for her, as evidenced by his inability to leave her and their unborn brat behind. He felt her shift her weight as she moved to leave him, no doubt picking up on how uncomfortable he was. He reached out swiftly and grabbed her hand, forcing her to turn to him, their faces close together.

"I doubt any Saiyan could stop you from getting what you want." He didn't know what possessed him when he blurted that out. Regret began to fill him as he watched her sit there with her mouth hanging open, before the sparkle in her eye returned. She broke him out of his thoughts as an immediate grin appeared on her face.

"I always knew you couldn't resist me," she winked at him before dusting herself of the ground. He watched her curiously as she surveyed the area around them.

"Woman, don't think you could ever break my self-control." He muttered as he pulled himself off the ground approaching the careless minx. He couldn't help but let his eyes wonder over her as she looked off in the distance. Her skin shone in the sunlight, highlighting every perfect dip and curve of her body. His gaze shifted to her stomach, where he could see the subtle difference in size. He knew their son was developing quickly, he could sense it each day as his ki grew.

"Oh Vegeta," she brought him back from his thoughts as she noticed him staring. Something in her tone changed, as her smile softened. "One day you're going to give yourself to me. It won't be today, and it may not be for years but you'll reach a point where you can't fight what you feel for me anymore." He felt his head spin at her words, as she moved to cup his cheek with her hand. _What the hell is she saying._ He wanted to get away from her, but there was something about the way she looked at him that had him fixed in place. "And when that happens", she leant closer to him, her lips almost touching his ear as she spoke, "I'm going to remind you about how the little earth woman broke the mighty Prince's self-control." With a speed he didn't think she possessed she captured his lips and pulled him into a searing kiss. Every fibre of his being screamed at him to push her away but she had ignited something inside of him. Something primal that he needed to reign in before it consumed him.

He broke away from her, as clarity began to wash away the insanity she brought with her every touch. "You don't know what you're doing."

She carried herself like royalty, as she eyed him once more, her gaze penetrating his own as she lifted her chin. "Actually Vegeta, for the first time in my life I think I do."

He wanted this to stop. He wouldn't lose himself to her. "I can never be the man you want. I won't be"

She stood undeterred, her presence standing strong against his own. "We'll see." And with that he watched her retreat from him. Except retreat wasn't the right word. She never retreated. No, she was celebrating a victory he had unwittingly provided her yet again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this has taken so long! I had major writers block and wasn't happy with anything I was writing. Here's a longer chapter to make up for it x**

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

She was huge. Bulma stood in front of her mirror, dressed only in her underwear as she gazed at her growing stomach. _When did I get this big?_ She was growing at an alarming rate. She was only four months pregnant and yet she looked closer to seven. She was growing concerned that her baby would come sooner than expected, as she was still unsure about what to anticipate from this Saiyan hybrid. She wished she could talk to Chichi about it, but knew that would never end well. Her friend's hatred for a certain Saiyan was well known, and for now she wanted to avoid any more added stress.

She had spoken to her father only a few days ago, discussing whether she should take a leave of absence from Capsule Corp in order to go through the remainder of her pregnancy in relative peace, away from the prying eyes of the paparazzi. He was of course supportive, concluding that she could still carry out work on her inventions from home.

Now that she was alone with herself her situation began to dawn on her again. She was going to have a baby, and whilst she was terribly excited she was also rather fearful. She glanced towards her bed and eyed the side where Vegeta slept. True to his word he had stayed with her, but sometimes she let her mind wander towards the very real possibility that he would soon leave her. Occasionally she wanted to feel as though they were a real couple. She wanted him to love her. She didn't need him to. No matter how emotional she felt during the pregnancy she never wavered in her belief of whether or not she could do this alone. She knew she could, she had never been a weak woman. But she wanted her son to have his father. And whilst she knew deep down Vegeta was afraid of being a dad, he could do it. The few tender moments they shared together ignited her belief that he would be able to love his son. Maybe it wouldn't be conventional, but he would fiercely protect him.

But who would protect her? She was coming dangerously close to losing her mind. She groaned before stamping her foot in resignation as she began her search for an outfit to wear. She grimaced at the growing pile on the floor of her room. It was growing larger each day, as she threw clothes that no longer fit her into it. Maybe Vegeta was right, she wasn't exactly the cleanest person around, but then he didn't have to worry about his clothes no longer fitting him with each new day! She had defiantly chosen not to clean up, blaming the stubborn Saiyan for her current predicament anyway.

After several pain staking moments of misery (at having realised several more items of clothing could no longer fit her very pregnant frame) she settled on a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. Seeing her reflection in the mirror she exhaled in despair, she wasn't as vain as she used to be, but she did miss feeling beautiful. It didn't help that she hardly saw Vegeta anymore. He'd leave so early in the morning to train and come back to her so late that she mostly slept through his appearances. Even worse, he seemed to be less interested in her. She was sure that he was repulsed by her growing frame.

However, never one to wallow in too much self-pity, she decided it was time to venture out for breakfast.

* * *

She could smell the delicious aroma of eggs as she was greeted by her beaming mother. "Why Bulma dear, you must be starving! Look at how big you are getting!"

Bulma let out a sorrowful grown as she planted her head on the table, wondering why she even bothered leaving her room. As her mother placed a full plate of eggs and toast on the table she began to remember why. The food smelt amazing and judging by the nudges her baby was giving her stomach, she was sure he was hungry too. She shovelled food into her mouth at a rate that would even rival Goku, as she tried to satisfy her ravenous hunger. "Oh my goodness dear! You must be starving! I'll whip you up another plate." Her mother beamed at her as Bulma stared at her empty plate. Her appetite seemed endless this past month, but despite eating so much she still felt hungry. _Damn Saiyan appetite._ She wanted to yell in frustration but instead her stomach just growled for more.

After consuming what seemed like her body weight in food, Bulma set off on her next mission. Since she took leave from Capsule Corp she finally had more spare time for herself and the closer she came to her due date the more she worried about the arrival of the androids. She had begun to obsess over finding the location Dr Gero was keeping them. She spent her time scouring scientific journals in hopes of finding any reference to where his laboratory was located. To date she had had no such luck, so she began to consider other ways to find him. She was still frustrated that her friends had not simply allowed her to collect the dragon balls so that they could find him and destroy his creations before they threatened their lives. She wanted to go find them herself, but as she was heavily pregnant she felt she was no longer in any condition for such an adventure.

She stared blankly at her computer screen, trying to formulate some sort of plan. If they were androids that meant some part of them was machine, which meant she could find a way to destroy them. Of course, the technology involved in creating an android was not something she was familiar with. She had never dreamt of tampering with human anatomy. That created her first issue. If she was to find a way to stop them, she needed to know how to create one.

She spent the next few hours scrolling through the databases of several scientific journals in hopes of finding any information that could point her in the right direction. However, the longer she searched the more it confirmed what she already knew; Dr Gero was lightyears ahead of the rest of the scientific community in regards to producing androids.

As she began scribbling sketches for androids in her notebook she failed to hear the soft footsteps of a certain prince. She was only pulled out of her world when his shadow covered the sketch of a bionic skeleton. She turned to look at him, noticing how his eyes scrutinised her sketches with a cold calculative stare, as if he was determining their weaknesses. When he was done with his assessment he turned to her, his dark gaze captivating her once more. She sat there in silence, her lips slightly parted at the shock of finally seeing him after so long. He was as handsome as ever, and she felt she would melt under his harsh stare.

"Woman, what are you doing?" He was tired. She could hear it in his voice. It seemed to pull her from her own thoughts as she scrutinised at his appearance. Perhaps she wasn't the only one growing at an alarming rate. She was sure his muscle mass had doubled since the last time they spoke. She directed her gaze back to her sketches, frowning at what she had produced. She was far from understanding the technology but she was certain that she soon would. She was never one to give up.

"Doing what I do best." She answered with a slight smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"It looks like you're trying to create an android." His voice was cold. His gaze was fixated on the sketches. She found herself frowning, trying to decipher why he was so distant.

She looked back at her work, envisioning how an android would look like before returning her gaze to Vegeta. "Not create one, just find a weakness."

He took a step closer, his arm brushing her body as he studied her for a moment, as if considering the ramifications of her response. "You wish to destroy them." His question came out as more of a statement and she could hear the anger laced in his words.

She found herself rolling her eyes at how obvious the answer was. "I will not let them harm my son." She sat unwavering as he lent down, placing his hands on the arm rests of her chair, effectively forcing her in place. He lent in to her, his obsidian eyes swallowing her into their depths.

"You speak to me as if I won't be able to destroy them."

His tone was sharp, but his show of authority wouldn't deter her. "I won't take any chances" He moved swiftly as he gripped her by the waist, pulling her to her feet as he pinned her to the wall, his hardened gaze locking her blue eyes in place.

"Do you not think me capable of destroying these machines?" His tone was dark as he watched her, waiting for her response.

"Vegeta I won't deny how strong you are. I've never met anyone besides myself capable of your level of dedication. But you are a strategist as much as I am. I won't leave any room for error. I will not lose my son to these monsters." She could feel the prickle of moisture forming in her eyes as the mere thought of losing her son began to crush her. She felt Vegeta falter as his hold on her loosened. He lowered his gaze as he stared off towards her desk.

"I won't lose." His words were soft as he turned back to her, reaching out to place a loose stand of her hair behind her ear. "No one will ever come close to hurting you or our son. I swear my life on it."

She was so shocked by his words she didn't notice the tear falling down her cheek. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, completely ignoring how uncomfortable it would make him. But to her own surprise he let her, before placing one arm gently around her waist. She wanted to cry, both in happiness and utter misery but tried her best to keep it together. She heard him grunt, his signal that the moment had overstayed its welcome. She pulled away and straightened herself up, wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand.

She watched his gaze shift uncomfortably from her face to her stomach as his expression change. "You've grown enormous this past week"

That did it. She felt whatever was left of their tender moment vanish in an instant as rage consumed her. Vegeta braced himself for the verbal lashing he was so used to as she began hurling an onslaught of insults in his direction.

"… and another thing! Where the hell have you been all week? Is the mighty Saiyan Prince scared of the little pregnant woman!"

He chuckled at her reaction before lifting her up in his arms, as if she was as light as a feather. "Did I mention how heavy you've gotten?" She was sure he hadn't seen it coming as the palm of her hand made contact with his cheek. For a moment she was scared of his reaction before he barked out a laugh.

"Woman, there is no reality where you can ever hurt me." She let out a scream of frustration, wishing in that moment he would put her down so she could hurl punches. He ignored her tantrum as he carried her up the stairs and out of her lab, towards their bedroom. She was still cursing his name when he placed her gently on their bed, as he stood there waiting for her to finish.

"I don't even know why I put up with you." She mumbled as she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head against them. She heard another chuckle as Vegeta began pulling of his top, revealing a mass of muscle beneath. She couldn't help ogling him as he walked over to his laundry basket, throwing his top away. He then stopped for a moment, before turning to the pile of clothes she had so unceremoniously thrown on the floor over the past week. He scrunched his nose in distaste before returning his gaze to her.

"Neither do I." He dodged the pillow aimed at his head with ease as Bulma found herself wondering how best to take out the Saiyan. She felt the bed shift under his weight as he lay down beside her, closing his eyes. She always marvelled at how innocent he could look when he relaxed, not that he often did. This was one of the rare moments they shared that proved that he trusted her, because for a brief moment he'd let his defences down. She shifted her gaze down at her stomach, wondering what their child would be like. All she wanted was for him to be happy and healthy, but she did fear he would grow up in a world of devastation should the androids win. She could never let that happen. "Don't tell me you're still worrying about those damn machines."

She was drawn from her thoughts as she turned back to Vegeta. "I'm a scientist. I don't like unknown variables and right now there are too many."

"Pfft, I will ascend and destroy them all." She couldn't help but smile, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. That was always his solution- destroy them all. Maybe she was just envious of his strength.

"If it were that easy I'm sure you would have done it in that boy's timeline." She thought back to the purple haired teen. She couldn't forget the intense look that crossed his face as he recalled the nightmare reality that he lived. She often found herself worrying about him. Something about his face reminding her of Vegeta.

"Woman, I will not die." She prayed to kami that was true. Vegeta was so stubborn she wanted to believe him. She'd seen first-hand just how tough he was. But he'd died before, there was no guarantee he could survive this. "Bulma." She was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of her name, which Vegeta rarely used. He moved close to her, trapping under the intensity of his gaze. "Do you really think I can't do this?"

She felt something in her break at the look of betrayal in his eyes. To any other, his stoic expression would have revealed nothing, but she knew him too well for that. "I know that you can, but that doesn't mean I'm not afraid."

"Your fear is pointless." He got up from the bed and moved to lean against the window.

"No it isn't. I have seen many of my friends fight and die in battles. I'm sick of death." She was still haunted by the memory of her fallen friends. Of the site of their broken and shattered bodies.

"I won't die." He sounded so sure of himself but Bulma couldn't shake the image of death from her mind.

"You can't know that Vegeta, no one can!" Her throat burned as she held back tears.

"I've already seen what hell has to offer. I will not be returning there anytime soon." Her eyes widened at his admission. She always knew he would have been sent to hell when he died, but she had never asked him what it was like. The hollowness in his voice made her shiver. She was drawn away from her own fears as she rolled her pregnant self off of the bed and towards her Prince. He stood still as she traced her finger down his cheek.

"You're right. You're going to become a Super Saiyan and destroy those androids. I know you can do it."

"And if I can't?" He was testing her, his eyes darkening as he waited for her answer.

"Then I'll destroy them, but you aren't going to die. Because I swear to kami Vegeta I will drag your arse out of hell if I have to." He nodded briefly before he let out a chuckle.

"I feel sorry for any fool who tries to stop you." She didn't hesitate to launch herself at him, capturing his lips with her own, needing to feel him against her skin as if it were their last moment together. She knew in her heart that she would not lose him because no creature or deity would stop Bulma Briefs from protecting what was hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally a quicker update! Thanks for the feedback guys, I promise to continue this! Hope you like it xx**

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

He felt something for her. Something that was getting stronger with each day he spent by her side. She was becoming his one weakness, one he swore to never have.

He lay on his side staring at her naked form as she slept beside him. A thin sheet was all that covered her ivory skin, and he found himself entranced by her beauty. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. But beauty was never enough to sway him. She was more than that, somehow she'd grown to be his lifeline. She kept him grounded. She had the ability to contain the monster within him. Her perfect skin was a harsh contrast to his own scarred frame. He used to be proud of every scar, seeing it as a testimony to what he had survived and overcome. But as he spent more time with her, he felt like each scar made him vulnerable. That she could see right through all of the pain that had moulded him into the monster Frieza wanted.

He watched as she shivered in the cold night air, wiggling her body closer to him, until her head lay in the crook of his arm. She was consuming his sanity. Her smell, her touch, her brilliance, it all clouded his mind.

Since agreeing to share a room together it had gotten even worse. He'd often come late from training and just lie there watching her. The curve of her stomach capturing his attention as he contemplated what his son would be like. Part of him was afraid to meet him. He had no idea how to be a father. His own father had been harsh and unforgiving, believing above all else that power was everything- until Frieza destroyed him with ease and erased the legacy of the Saiyans. He didn't want his son to live his life, but he didn't know how to give him a better one. But she would. She would never let anyone hurt their son. She was fearless. He was furious when he found her devising ways to destroy the androids herself, refusing to accept the idea of her facing any sort of danger. Did she not think him capable of destroying them? He wanted to believe that she did, but a part of him knew she still looked at the bastard Kakarot to save the damn mudball. Well he'd prove them all wrong. He was going to destroy those androids. He just needed to find a way to ascend. He knew he was close, he was so much stronger than before, but still something was holding him back. _Her._ He needed to distance himself from her. He needed to regain his focus, but the longer he tried to avoid her the more he would go insane. Her scent was everywhere, and it had become even more overwhelming as her pregnancy progressed. His every instinct told him to stay with her, which he couldn't understand. Saiyans never raised their own children. They would simply be placed into incubators and that was that. Sent off to conquer planets before their parents had even seen them. That was the Saiyan way, but it felt wrong.

"Vegeta," he heard her whisper his name as she rolled over, still sleeping. _She dreams about me?_ He shouldn't have been surprised but he was. He didn't think anyone could pay him that much attention and yet his little woman seemed to. He felt her press herself against him, as if she knew the affect it was having on him. He took a moment just to watch her, thinking about how he wound up in this mess to begin with when he heard her muttering. "Vegeta…I- I love you." His eyes widened in alarm as she mumbled her admission. She spoke so softly he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. Surely she wasn't dreaming of saying that to him. He moved away from her as if he had been burnt. No one had ever loved him. His earliest memories were of training and pain. There was nothing soft about him, no reason for anyone to care for him. What was she thinking? He'd told her he couldn't love her.

He wanted to get away but she latched onto his arm, rolling back into a deep slumber as if nothing had changed, though his mind was still reeling. She loved him. He had suspected her feelings for him had become serious but it wasn't something he had ever planned on discussing. He didn't want to hear it and she had too much pride to say it. Nothing about this situation felt right. He was a warrior, a soldier, a ruler. He wasn't a lover and he'd be damned if that changed. But he wasn't as coward either. He'd told her he couldn't give her anything more than he already had. If she got hurt it was her own fault. He could never love another, even if it was her.

Despite the voice in his head that screamed for him to leave, he felt himself unable to. It seemed wrong to leave her. He decided that leaving would have been a coward move. Why should he leave? He made it clear from the start he could never give her more. He turned to look at her one more time before making up his mind. He wouldn't hide from her, he could give her that much.

* * *

"Have you ever noticed how big your forehead is?" He felt the woman creep towards him, the sheets shifting with her body as she moved.

"Hn?" He was still adjusting to the morning as he turned to the source of the voice, the blue minx giving him a goofy smile as their eyes met.

"I mean your hair grows straight up, that and your widows peak makes you look like you have a really large forehead." He wanted to groan, it was too early for this nonsense.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to remember how he got stuck in this situation. "Woman are you mad?"

She seemed to blush as she fiddled with the sheets, trying to cover herself from the early morning cold. "It's just, I mean, you are really attractive but can you imagine if our kid ends up with a hairstyle like yours?" That's it. Why was he having this conversation.

"All men from the royal blood line are born with this hairstyle." His answer didn't seem sufficient as she leaned forward, peering at his face. It was making him uncomfortable, not to mention he was feeling insulted by her ridiculous comments. "Woman your hair is blue. Not to mention the ridiculous nest you used to wear it in. And yet you want to comment on mine."

Her brows seemed to crease with her frown, as he waited for the insults to be hurled at him. "Hey, my hair is gorgeous! And need I remind you that even with my 'ridiculous' hair, you still couldn't keep your hands off of me."

"You're delusional. Or did you forget how you threw yourself at me." He smirked, watching her try to contain her anger. She slammed her hands on the bed, forgetting that they were all that held the sheets in place, revealing her creamy skin to his hungry gaze.

"I think you're the delusional one Vegeta! And even if I did instigate it, which I am not saying I did, I didn't hear you objecting!" By now she was completely red in the face but he had other things in his mind. Before she could object he pulled her body flush against his own, his erection pressed against her.

"You're right." He swallowed her objections into a kiss that reminded him why he put up with her nonsense. Everything about her felt right, and he found himself pulling her towards him before plunging himself inside of her without any hesitation. Her groans fuelled him as he thrusted into her at an unrelenting pace, getting lost in the white-hot heat he was addicted to. "Now what were you saying about my forehead?" he grunted into her ear as he thrusted into her again, watching the way her breasts bounced above him. She collapsed onto his chest, as she ran her hands through his hair, grasping on tightly as he continued his pace.

"Fuck, Vegeta… I'm gona…I'm gona…" He roared into her as she came apart on top of him, her moans milking him dry as his pace started to slow. They collapsed together in a sweaty heap as they both tried to catch their breaths. "Oh kami that was amazing." She all but moaned as she looked up at his face, desire still gleaming in her eyes.

"Still have a problem with my forehead?" He pulled himself up and smirked at her flushed face, as he contemplated taking her again.

"No! In fact I love everything about you face. For instance," he watched her as she ran her hands down his temple, towards his eyes. "I love how endless your stare is, especially when you're eyeing my body, and" she trailed her finger down to his mouth, before placing it on his lower lip. "I love the way your tongue feels on me," his eyes widened as the minx pushed him onto his back, before positioning herself above his mouth, the scent of her getting him hard again. Without thinking he grabbed onto her arse and pulled her closer, as his tongue found his prize. Her screams of pleasure were all he could hear as he got lost in their madness.

* * *

He could feel the hot water burning his skin as he tried to wash the sweat left on his body. He had underestimated just how badly her body affected him, still trying to ignore the image of her hot, naked flesh in an effort to avoid another erection. When had he lost all self-control? Even pregnant she was the most gorgeous beauty the universe had to offer, and he couldn't resist taking her for himself over and over. Knowing where these thoughts were headed he turned off the hot water, allowing the cold to erase all of the traitorous thoughts from his mind.

By the time he was done he was sure he'd gotten her scent off of him, returning what was left of his sanity. He walked back into their room only to see the woman gasping in pain on the floor. He was beside her in seconds trying to determine what was wrong when he felt it. His son's ki was fluctuating dangerously, draining her energy as though he was powering up.

"Vegeta!" she clutched his forearm in agony as he tried to assess the best way to stop their son from killing her. He placed his hand on her stomach and channelled his ki so that it was encasing his son in a womb of his own energy. He sensed the child's ki begin to ease and return to normal as he looked back at Bulma. Her breathing was laboured and he figured she'd slipped unconscious from the pain. She was far too pale and covered in sweat. He felt her ki drop dangerously low and without thinking he began to feed some of his own back into her. It didn't take much, her usual ki being incredibly weak to begin with. As her breathing began to return to normal he felt a weight fall off of him. He'd felt fear for her, an emotion so foreign to him he was unsure of how to cope with it. He couldn't let her die.

Without thinking he scooped her up and placed her gently back on the bed. He decided he would wait for her to wake up, fearing she could slip away from him again. He glanced at her stomach, sensing the ki of their son. The boy's potential was growing each day, he only hoped Bulma would survive. She had to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay! Every time I thought I was finished with this chapter I found something else I wanted to change! Thanks so much for your patience, I hope I don't disappoint!** **xx**

* * *

 _Chapter 11_

The first thing she noticed was how her muscles ached. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt this sore. She tried to remember what happened, but everything felt so hazy and out of place. What she did remember was pain. It had started in her abdomen and spread to the rest of her body like a plague. It was a thick, dark, overwhelming pain that had consumed her completely. _Was it my son?_ Her thoughts immediately shifted to that of her unborn child as she struggled to open her eyes, squinting from the sun's rays as they shone through her window. That's when shew was greeted by a sight she hadn't expected. Vegeta was asleep on a chair beside her, his brow tense from what she could only assume was because of another unpleasant dream. His presence both relaxed and concerned her. He was always gone at this time of morning, not willing to waste the day in bed when he could be training. What's more, his eyes looked sunken and dark, as if he hadn't had any sleep at all. He always looked energised, even when he was broken and bloodied from training. This wasn't right.

She looked back down at herself, trying to see if anything was wrong but she couldn't identify anything that was a cause for concern. She looked normal, her growing baby bump unchanged. She placed her hands on her protruding stomach, hoping to feel her baby's presence. She was met with a kick, one which reminded her of how sore she was, but it didn't matter. He was still ok and for now that was enough. She decided to try and get up despite her muscles groaning in protest. She needed a shower and to find out what happened.

As she began to sit up she couldn't help but wince. Why did it have to hurt so much? She was prepared to fall back down when a pair of strong arms helped lift her up. "Vegeta?" She looked up at him to see a brief look of concern cross his face, before his usual mask returned. "What happened?"

He seemed uncomfortable with her question as he moved to sit back down, his penetrative stare never leaving her. "Our son was testing his powers." His answer was matter-of-fact, but his tone was uneasy, something Vegeta never was.

"Testing his powers? What do you mean?" Her voice came out in a soft croak, as she tried her best to refocus on the situation.

Vegeta seemed to snap out of his train of thought as he let his eyes wander over her frame. "I mean he was powering up and you being as weak as you are, couldn't take it." _So that was it._ She wanted to slap him for the way he called her weak, but she too busy contemplating what that meant. Was she going to survive her son's birth? She had to. She'd be dammed if she wouldn't.

"What do I need to do?"

"Hn?"

"Vegeta, what do I need to do to get stronger?" The bewildered look he gave her suggested he wasn't prepared for her response.

"Woman you can't…"

"Don't tell me I can't!" She cut him off before he could continue, giving him one of her trademark glares that sent most men running. Of course Vegeta wasn't most men. "Chichi had Gohan. She survived just fine. I know I'm not a fighter like she was but that doesn't mean I can't get stronger."

He seemed to contemplate what she was saying before glancing at her stomach. "Her brat was not as strong as our son." Whilst she heard pride in his voice it didn't cover up the hidden concern he expressed. It wasn't like him to sound concerned for her, and that worried her even more.

"Are you telling me I'm going to die?" Her voice sounded hollow, as she let his words sink in. _Am I really not going to survive?_

"No." His response was sharp, making her frown in confusion at the immediacy of it.

"But you just said I'm not strong enough." She watched as he shifted uncomfortably, as she tried to reel in her emotions. _If I survived last night, I can keep on surviving._ "If I'm not strong enough how did I survive last night?" She looked at him for an answer and was greeted with silence. "Vegeta, please," she went to reach out for him, ignoring the way her muscles screamed for her to stop. He didn't flinch as her hand found his own, an action he would normally dodge. She watched as he studied her hand, as if he was assessing how delicate she was. "I'm not giving up."

He looked up at her before he squeezed her hand gently back. Instantly she felt a jolt of energy pass through her. It felt as though a current was traveling through her body, awakening every tissue and fibre inside her. It was amazing. The pain in her body began to dissipate as she looked back at Vegeta, her mouth partly open in awe. "You saved me?" Her question was more of a statement as she searched for answers in his expression.

"I couldn't let you die." She was struck by the self-loathing in his voice as he looked down at his hand, letting it slip away from her own.

"And you wish you could have?" She couldn't deny how much it hurt for her to say that, but she needed to let him work through these new emotions. He looked up at her, his eyes so conflicted as he nodded once.

"Why?" She had to know. She knew he was going against everything he knew when they began their affair, and she needed to know why.

"Because it shouldn't be this way."

"Be what way?" She wasn't going to back down. She felt like she was trapped on the edge of a cliff and whatever answer he gave her would be enough to knock her down. _Please Vegeta…_

"I never wanted this Bulma." She felt the blood rushing to her head, as everything seemed to slow around her. The silence was deafening. She focused on his every movement; the way his whole body tensed in his seat.

She felt stuck in a surreal moment between them, as her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. "Yet you chose it, why Vegeta?" Did she sound broken? Was she?

By now she was leaning towards him, their stare penetrating each other as Bulma searched for the answer she needed. "Because you're necessary." _I'm necessary?_ She wanted to let go of the tension in her body as his response began to process, but she needed more.

"What does that mean Vegeta?" There it was. She somehow found her voice again, the strength of it growing as she emphasised each word.

"It means I don't want you to fucking die!" The stillness of the moment burst as she watched him clench his fists to the point where she was sure he'd draw blood. The veins in his neck where pulsating as his barely contained anger was restrained. She wasn't expecting that response. She was expecting a response such as _'someone needs to fix the gravity machine.'_ She never believed he would admit to caring about her. Whilst a part of her wanted to scream happily and throw herself at him, the more rational side knew there was more to this. He would never freely state his feelings.

"Is that so terrible?" She challenged him, waiting for a response as she watched him run a hand through his hair.

"Yes." He looked her directly in the eyes as he said it, the self-loathing in his voice filling the room like a heavy venom.

"But why Vegeta?" She wanted to reach out for him again, but stopped herself knowing that he'd just push her away again.

"Because I've never had a weakness until I met you," he all but whispered. She let his words ring through her ears as she considered his response. So he thought of her just like the rest did. A burden. The betrayal hurt more than she thought it would, but she wasn't going to accept it from him. She deserved better than this.

"Is that really how you see me?" She was met with silence as he looked away, lost in his own thoughts. "Because that's bullshit!" She felt her temper flare, unwilling to give up like she had before. With the strength he had given her she stood up, before slamming her hand on the armrests of his chair. "I am not some fragile woman! I have seen more things than most people could ever dream of seeing. I have survived every situation I've found myself in and not just because my friends were there! You think muscles are the only way to win a fight? Because I didn't take you for a fool Vegeta. So I'll let you in on a secret, if I wanted to I could take you out, and you wouldn't be able to stop me." Her tone was bitter. How could he not think better of her? She was hurt. She had always thought that Vegeta was the only one who could see her worth.

"That's not what I met." His response was instant, as if he could already read where her mind was going.

"Then what did you mean? Cause it sure as hell sounds like you think I'm nothing." There was a look of outrage in his eyes. Before she could react he had gotten up, forcing her body against a wall. His broad frame made her feel like she was shrinking. She was trapped in place, his penetrative gaze freezing her where she stood.

"You stupid woman, you think that I would waste my time on someone I thought was a lesser creature? That I would give my own energy to just anyone?" His breathing was hard, the veins in his neck bulging as he tried to keep his anger in check. "But none of that changes the fact that you're still a weakness. You're my weakness Bulma." His voice softened for a moment as he tilted her chin up gently with his hand. "I've never cared about anyone before because I knew what would happen to them if I did and I didn't need distractions from my goal." She knew he was referring to Frieza. The only reason he'd survived his time with that bastard was out of sheer determination to kill him. No normal being could survive what he went through. His scars never let her forget that. She felt her eyes water thinking about it. What sort of existence was he forced to endure? She was taken away from her thoughts when she felt him wipe a tear away. "Woman must you always cry."

She wanted to smile as she heard the groan in his voice. "I can't help caring."

He rolled his eyes and she could tell he was probably thinking about how ridiculous she was. "It's infuriating."

"So are you, and yet I still put up with you." She was feeling better. This was familiar. Their banter always brought them back to safe territory.

"You're insane"

"So you've told me on multiple occasions" They stood in a comfortable silence before he smirked, instantly lightening the atmosphere around them, until his expression changed once more.

"I won't let you die." It struck her how serious his tone was. There was a promise there, one she hoped he'd keep.

"Good, because I'll haunt your arse if you do." Her hands were resting on her hips as she winked at him. She had to bite back a laugh as he rolled his eyes at her. She wished they could always be like this.

"Somehow that sounds worse than hell."

"Ugh, you're exaggerating." She watched his eyes darken for a moment in contemplation as she thought about the implications of her words. Here she stood with a man who's past was so horrific that he was condemned to hell. And yet she loved him. She would have continued brooding on her thoughts when Vegeta broke her away from the empty silence.

"Do you really think you could ' _take me out'_ , as you so put it?" The challenge was there, and even better he'd set it. She scrunched her nose in thought for half a second before beaming back at him.

"Well of course, I'm not just a pretty face." She flicked her hair in emphasis, whilst he watched her, his eyes tracking her every movement, just like the predator he was.

He took a step forward, his large frame dwarfing her. She felt him lean in, canines bared as his breath licked her neck. "And how would the fragile human plan to take out the Prince of all Saiyans?"

She fought back a shudder as he finished whispering to her. She wasn't going to let him win this. "The fragile human wouldn't share her plans with her victim for one, but if you must know I'd just have to restrain your ki. After that you would be vulnerable to regular Earth weapons." She was proud of how steady her voice was as she tried to fight back her hormonal desire to jump him. Not that she could jump, hell at her current size she felt more inclined to waddle.

"You could do that?" His eyebrows were raised as he watched her in curiosity. She loved how she always managed to surprise him. It's not that he didn't know she was brilliant, but on occasion he confessed that he underestimated how limitless her mind seemed to be, and she needed to remind him yet again.

"I can do anything, all I need is an idea."

"But you're forgetting even without any measurable ki, I'm still stronger than you." As if to make a point he scooped her up in his arms and dropped her on their bed, pinning her in place. She was enjoying their game when she hooked her leg around his waist and pushed him in order to swap positons. He was oddly compliant, allowing her to take control, his heated gaze filling her with desire.

"Vegeta, are you forgetting that you're speaking to a genius? Finding a way to sedate you wouldn't be difficult." She all but purred as she ran a finger along his neck.

"Woman, how often do you plot to kill me?" She could hear the laughter in his tone, and in response she couldn't help but smirk.

"Every time you break the gravity machine." She broke out in a grin as Vegeta snorted, obviously amused by her antics. She was sure their relationship would be considered dysfunctional by most, but then again she'd never been ordinary.

"And when you have me as your prisoner how do you plan to kill me?"

"Oh, who said I'd want to kill you? No I can think of many ways to use you as my prisoner." She nipped his neck suggestively, struggling to contain herself.

"An animal shouldn't be caged." He grunted at her as she felt a certain appendage harden beneath her.

"And why's that?" She held back a moan as Vegeta moved his hands up her thighs, before pulling her closer to him.

"Because they can't be controlled." His lips claimed her with a hunger that overwhelmed her. She wanted to be lost in his madness forever but she knew what they had was uncertain. She broke away from his kiss before stroking his cheek, struggling to catch her breath.

"I don't want to control you Vegeta." He seemed taken aback by her words as he watched her through wide eyes. She was afraid he wouldn't believe her, knowing people had done their best to control him all his life, but her fears were unnecessary. With great care he wrapped his arm around her before shifting her gently beneath him. His obsidian eyes shone with an emotion she hadn't seen before. She couldn't call it love, no he wasn't ready to open himself up to her. She knew he was damaged, pieces of him had been broken over the years, but she would heal him one day, when he was ready.

"I know." His words were heavy when his lips met hers again. Kami she loved him. Every piece, even the parts that were broken. She was sure she'd never stop.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for the delay in** **updating! I've been super busy with work and fighting off a never ending cold and didn't feel very inspired. Thank you so much for the continued support and to all those who have posted reviews and comments. You guys really help me find motivation to continue! Hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

 _Chapter 12_

He was sure by now that he'd met his match in that tiny little human. As much as it angered him, he continued to let his guard down around her. It didn't matter how foul his mood was when he saw her. She always enjoyed finding a way to completely infuriate him one moment and the next her lips would be against his and he'd succumb to the wench. Now that she knew he cared for her he felt even more inclined to leave. Fuck him and his stupid attachment. He'd gone years without needing anyone, but her, he couldn't get her off his fucking mind.

He rolled his eyes, trying to grasp at the insanity that had slowly taken over his mind. He'd been on this mudball for too long. He was beginning to think that perhaps the stupid emotional earthlings were beginning to rub off on him. He was never meant to stay anywhere this long. But he had nowhere to go. And at least on this planet he had everything he needed. He could train, there was food and for once no one was trying to kill him. It dawned on him that that was the problem. He was getting soft. He needed the threat of death to loom over him to ensure he was focused. Even with the threat of the androids he was too relaxed. He still trained everyday till he could hardly move, but it wasn't enough. He needed more of a challenge, and he knew who'd give it to him.

* * *

"Jeez Vegeta, could you just warn me for once when you're going to randomly appear like that!" He refrained from covering his ears as the banshee wailed at him again. He couldn't help the smug smirk that crossed his face as he watched her pout. Despite how big she had gotten he still always found her working away in her lab, reminding him once more of his own obsession. She had turned back towards her work as she continued to solder something together. He was mildly curious as she put down her tools and gave her invention a once over. It appeared to look like some sort of glove, though it had a metal skeleton around it. As if to answer his unspoken question she went and slipped it on, before lightly pressing a button on her palm. The only indication that it was functioning was the quiet hum it gave off, too quiet for human ears to pick up.

"What is it this time?" He had tried to mask his curiosity with a bored tone, but he knew she saw through him.

"When you gave me your energy the other day you had me thinking, if you can give energy, what's stopping someone else from taking it…" He watched her carefully as she gestured for him to take her hand. Although he was already beginning to understand what she wanted to achieve, he decided to let her have her fun and placed his hand in hers. Instantly he felt a growing pressure building in his palm as her invention began to hum more loudly. Before he could question her, she released his hand, her glove pulsating with a strange light. She raised her hand and aimed it at a test dummy in the corner of her lab as a burst of light was released from her palm. The dummy instantly burst into flames, leaving behind a pile of ash. "…And using it for themselves." Her eyes glimmered with excitement as she pressed the tiny off switch on her glove and pulled it off. He then noticed a red mark under her skin where the beam had originated from. With a care he didn't know he had, he grasped her wrist and inspected the damage. It didn't look like it would blister but he knew it would have hurt her. Yet in her excitement she had completely ignored the pain. His touch seemed to bring her back to reality as she glanced at her hand. "Oh Vegeta, it's nothing," he let her slip her hand away from his, ignoring the smile she was giving him.

"Tch." He made his way towards the first aid kit he was so familiar with. When he found the right tube of ointment he returned to the bewildered scientist as he applied the cream, tying a bandage gently over her palm before leaning against a bench to watch her. She mumbled some thanks as she studied him as intently as he watched her.

"So what do you think?" What did he think? She was insane. He wanted to yell at her. He spent every day consumed with the thought of losing her to their child and here she was finding ways to hurt herself.

"You're insane." She frowned at him before rolling her eyes.

"Do you even realise what I just achieved?" Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. He wasn't as dense as her friends.

"You managed to find a way to absorb someone else's ki and harness it as a weapon." Although his tone was matter-of-fact he was impressed. She wasn't lying when she told him she could find a way to protect herself. He was proud of her, but the still foreign feelings of concern were plaguing his mind.

"Jeez when you put it that way Veegta it makes it sound like anyone could do this!"

"They can't." He'd travelled all over the galaxy and had never seen anything like it. Sure, scientist had wanted to find a way to achieve what she just had, but no one had been successful. He'd been the test subject of several and all they'd ever succeeded in doing was pissing him off.

"Really?" Her eyes were shining with pride as she studied her handiwork once more, her dainty fingers inspecting the centre of the glove where the blast had come from. The edges were singed, proving the invention wasn't ready yet, but it was getting there. It was just a matter of time before she solved all the kinks.

He nodded in confirmation as she smiled to herself, satisfaction radiating from her. She moved away from the glove before approaching him, reaching for his hand as she studied where the glove had come into contact with his skin. There were no marks or redness, the amount of energy he had given her being too small to affect him. "Did I hurt you?" He again rolled his eyes, her concern unwarranted. "Good, I haven't had much time to test out the kinks and wasn't sure how much it would take."

"Like you could hurt me." He watched as the concern on her face shifted to defiance and prepared himself for her retort.

"Is that a challenge? Cause I have dreamt about kicking your arse more than once!" He smirked at the thought of his tiny woman plotting his death. He supposed if anyone was going to kill him, she'd have the greatest chance of being successful.

He moved towards her, and although they weren't that different in height, she still shrank in comparison to his muscular build. He leant into her before whispering, "you wouldn't stand a chance." He was sure he had the upper hand when she gave him that look.

"Oh I don't know Vegeta," she took a step towards him, pressing her body against his, her growing belly making it harder for her to get closer. "I like my odds," the fire in her eyes danced as they stared at each other, reminding him of why he tolerated her so much. But the feeling of her growing stomach against his prompted him to regain his focus.

"You need to stop with your obsession to kill these androids. The only one who is going to kill them is me." His tone was serious but he could see the defiance in her eyes.

"So you want me defenceless?" She placed her hands on her hips, challenging him like she always did.

"I already told you I will kill them."

"And if you don't?" There it was. She doubted him. He supposed he was the fool in assuming she was better than that.

"That won't happen."

"But what if it does Vegeta? You heard Goku, the kid from the future said no one survives except me!" He felt his temper flair. He was too worked up to care if she was scared. That was no excuse. She should trust him. No, trust was the wrong word. He didn't deserve trust. But he had hoped that she held some belief in him.

"Do you really think I'm just going to let myself be killed?" Her gaze widened before softening. Shit. She'd seen through him again.

"No I don't. Don't make it sound like I'm doubting you. I know how damn hard it is to kill you! You have no idea how terrified my friends were when they fought you. They couldn't believe anyone could survive what you did. And that's what scares me. If those androids could kill you in the future, it means they are far more powerful than anything we've faced before." She placed her hand on his arm before wrapping her arms around him. "I just don't want to lose you Vegeta."

He wanted to groan in frustration at the way she could infuriate him one moment and make him feel like this the next. Dammit he would not die. He would make sure he protected her, but he'd never say that to her. It was just a promise he'd keep to himself. "Woman, I'm not dying. I train every day, and once I reach the legendary I'll be unstoppable."

He felt her relax for a moment as she let out the breath she must have been holding. "Ok Vegeta, I believe you. But please, just don't underestimate them. I don't want to be the last one left. I don't want that future. I don't want you or anyone else dying. I don't want to have to raise our son with him never knowing his father. I don't want him growing up in fear of the androids and I sure as hell don't want him being raised as the last fighter to defend earth."

He nodded briefly wondering what she would be like in that future, before he returned his gaze to her ki glove. She'd survive. She had already found a way to send someone to the past, that was reason enough for him to believe she could achieve anything. Even now she was finding ways to defend herself.

"Can your glove store energy for long periods of time?

"Well, I haven't tested whether it can do that yet. Right now, it's just a prototype."

"You can't rely on close combat to harness ki off of someone." He thought back to the many purges he used to participate in. Even with this technology, the people he killed wouldn't have stood a chance. They wouldn't have ever gotten close enough to him for the glove to be of any use.

He watched as Bulma thought about the advice, already imagining the calculations buzzing around in her mind. "I'm sure I could adjust the device so it can store ki, it shouldn't be too difficult. Would you be willing to be my test subject?" She looked at him hopefully before he shrugged, letting her know he didn't care. "Thanks Vegeta!" She beamed at him before she began rummaging through the mess on her desk. It still amazed him how she got anything done with the amount of crap she kept. "Ah ha! I found them!" She held up a crumpled set of blueprints to him, as he looked at her intricate sketches. They looked similar to the bots that she had made in the past. "I was working on a set of new bots for you, seeing as you keep breaking your other ones, but I think I just found a way to make them better!"

Now he was intrigued. He had grown bored of his old routine, quickly destroying the creations Bulma made him as quickly as she produced them. "It's about time." His grumbling was met with a glare as she playfully hit him in the arm.

"Listen here buster! I'll have you know my creations are excellent, I can't help that your alien self can't control his temper and keeps blowing them up!" He was sure the vein on her forehead was about to explode when she reeled in her anger, replacing it with a menacing glare. Somehow during her pregnancy her moods had grown even more unpredictable. In truth, he loved the fire in her eyes when they fought, but it made it hard for him to control himself around her. "So, I'm going to redesign these new ones to do what my glove does and absorb your ki. Think about it, instead of just reflecting back your attacks these could potentially store your energy, making their attacks more unpredictable. Not to mention far more powerful because they'll be using your energy."

"Tch. They'd never be able to touch me." She smirked at him, her eyes lighting up with his challenge.

"What if they didn't have to? I could create bands for you to wear which will draw your ki and then transfer it to the bots." There it was again, she could formulate a solution as quickly as he could strategize an attack against an enemy.

"So you want to steal my energy and then attack me with it?"

"Exactly! Only it's not stealing, it's your choice. But it's the closet you'll come to training with someone with your power without paying a visit to Goku."

He scoffed in annoyance at the mention of Kakkarot. "I don't need that clown to get stronger"

"Of course you don't! That's why you have me." She crossed her arms in satisfaction as he looked over the bots once more. He'd be weakened if the bots were drawing power from his ki, and teamed with the intense gravity he trained under it may actually be what he needed to ascend.

"You have three days."

"Three days? You're unbelievable!" She began folding up the blue prints as she glared at him. He wasn't sure why she even bothered folding them considering the state of her lab. They'd most likely be lost under her mess again within a few hours.

"Are you saying you can't do it?" He knew she'd fall for his challenge. She always did. It was the same obsessive weakness that prevented him from ever turning his back on a fight.

"No! But when I do, there better be something in it for me." He watched her eyes wander over his body suggestively as she bit her lip.

"You're a vulgar woman." He tried to look disgusted but he couldn't deny the appeal in indulging in her request.

"Quit acting like you don't like it. Now if you'd leave me alone I can start on these bots." As she moved back towards her desk he noticed the unsteadiness of her steps. He was concerned about her again. He would never tell her that, but he wasn't sure how much longer she could carry their son before he took her life. Without thinking he moved to her side and placed his palm on her stomach. He could feel their son testing his powers again. The fluctuations were taking their tool and without thinking he again transferred some more of his ki. "Vegeta?" She lent her head against his arm as she watched the glow of his hand dissipate. "I can do this, can't I?"

He was struck by the vulnerability in her voice. His woman was fearless, and yet he knew she was growing afraid. He subconsciously wrapped his arm around her waist as he closed his eyes and opened his senses to his son. His power was growing like wild fire. He hadn't thought any child could hold this much potential prior to birth, especially with an earthling mother. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her hand stroke his cheek. He opened his eyes only to be met with cerulean blue. "Vegeta, can I do this?"

He could hear the doubt in her voice and it angered him. She couldn't die. Every fucking thing he ever had, had been stolen from him throughout his life. She was the one thing he wasn't going to lose, not until he was ready. "You will."

She nodded in response, as she gazed down at her stomach, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips. "I'll try." The room grew quiet as they both remained lost in their own thoughts. He was torn. Whenever he imagined her leaving he felt something dark and hallow creep into his chest. He was sure any hope of redeeming himself would disappear with her. Whatever good she saw in him remained hers, kami help the world if it decided to take her away from him. "Vegeta?"

"Hn." She pulled him from the darkness as she grasped his hand, giving it a squeeze and reminding him once more that the dark places his mind took him weren't his reality. Not yet.

"Thanks for protecting me." She could him off guard. He wasn't a protector. He was the monster creatures ran from, and yet she never turned him away. He looked down at her, his lips still parted in shock as he nodded once. She beamed at him before moving away once more towards the chaos on her workbench. "Now I have bots to build and you have more training to do!"

"it can wait." There it was. Confirmation that he had lost himself to her, only he didn't care. Fuck everything else.

"No." He looked up at as he was met with her unwavering stare. "Vegeta, I'm not going to tiptoe about too scared to live. I'm a scientist, creating is my life." He wanted to tell her she was insane, but he knew her obsession rivalled his own. She moved closer to him before planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "You said so yourself, you're going to kill these androids and I'm going to make sure you do. So, let me make these bots. Please. I just need something to keep me busy."

He nodded once, reminding himself that he needed to continue his training. It was all for nothing if they wouldn't survive the coming year. "I'll return in two hours." She smiled as she slipped her arms around him once more. He lifted her chin up and kissed her briefly, before he turned away. How had he lost himself to her? He felt a swell of emotion in his chest that he forced away as quickly as it came. He was sure she'd be the end of him, but there were worse ways to go down.


End file.
